eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1987 (14 August 2000)
Synopsis Billy has moved house and has bought a new addition to the household - a goldfish to keep him company! Pauline is doing her best to please Ethel but she can’t seem to do anything right for her and tells Dot that she’s getting irriated by Ethel’s continual moaning. Beppe and Sandra are busy sorting out all their packing cases - Ian interrupts them to tell Sandra to deal with his post. He’s got demands for money left right and centre but he simply tells Sandra to file these. Dot tells Ethel that she’s confiscated her pills. This is so that any temptation has been removed. Ethel’s upset but there’s nothing she can do about it. Joe asks Sandra, in front of Beppe, whether now they’re all living together, he can’t have a baby brother to play with. Sandra looks shocked and while Beppe seems keen on the idea, Sandra avoids the issue and hurries off. Terry has had a rough night after sleeping on the sofa only to wake up and find there’s nothing of any use in the house. Irene has decided to put them both on a detox diet in a bid to cleanse Terry of his foul thoughts and has got rid of the essentials like milk and bread! Lisa is busy looking for a job even though it’s obvious Phil doesn’t want her to. He argues that he earns enough to keep the two of them and doesn’t want Lisa to go out and work. Lisa isn’t happy with this! Steve approaches Phil about running the snooker hall. Phil won’t hear of it so Steve challenges him to a set of three frames. If he wins then he gets his way and gets to run the snooker hall. Mel is having a hard time shaking Billy off who thinks he’s been given the green light after Mel’s flirtation with him in the Club the other night. He doesn't seem to take no for an answer and chats her up by asking if he'd like to see his goldfish! Pat, meanwhile, is doing her best to match make between Ian and Laura. She tells Laura that the best way to Ian’s heart is to take an interest in his work. Laura takes this too literally and immediately reads up on cod and green fields! Sandra's worried that he’s not paying any attention to all his creditors who are now demanding their money back! Irene is still down in the dumps about her life with Terry. She tries to phone Rosa for a chat but Rosa is too busy to talk. In the end, Irene goes around to call on Ethel and chats to Dot about how Ethel once told her that everyone has to find their own sunset. Dot is finding it harder to keep the secret from Pauline and, in the end, after the nurses home visit where they fitted a morphine drip for Ethel, Dot tells Pauline that Ethel has got cancer. Pauline is shocked at the news but Dot tells her that it’s still meant to be a secret and that she can’t treat Ethel any differently. Steve and Phil have a chat about women as they play their frames. Steve tells Phil that he’s handling Mel with care and that eventually she’ll come around to his way of thinking. Phil is sceptical. Steve loses the game but Phil decides to give him a go and puts him on a three month trial for managing the hall anyway. The condition is that he covers any losses and improves his game! Meanwhile, Sandra has been busy trying to get hold of Ian all day. She opened his post in his absence and hands him the bad news. He owes £103,000 and has only got one month to pay it. His bank isn’t going to lend him any more and Ian realises he can’t pay it. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Hannah Waterman as Laura *June Brown as Dot *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Steve McFadden as Phil *Martin Kemp as Steve *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *John Bardon as Jim *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael Greco as Beppe *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Ruby Turner as Anita Goodall *Jane Wheldon as Dr. Hetherington *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes